The Prisoner of the Malfoy Name
by Hollywood Recycle Bin
Summary: SLASH incest HPDMOC? RWPW Lucius wants Draco to leave Hogwarts to study the darkarts, but he can't because the Malfoys are under surveillance of the Ministry. To solve this problem Lucius finds a double to pretend to be Draco while he's gone.
1. Bad communications & Family expectations

Prisoner of the Malfoy Name  
  
Chapter one: Bad communications and family expectations  
  
The green flames flared in the fire place, giving the white elegant living room an ethereal glow. The heat of it spreading through the cold atmosphere. Yet the warmth of it never reached the face of the expressionless Barbie doll look alike. Though already in her thirty's Narcissa Malfoy is still as beautiful as ever. Perhaps that was why Lucius was still with her; cold as she was (even in bed) she had given him a good appearance.  
  
The women sat on a gigantic velvet sofa, her son sitting next to her as they both wait for the other blonde to appear.  
  
Draco Malfoy had just turned 16 a few days ago and was waiting to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his 6th year. Though he had just returned home a few weeks ago, he couldn't wait to go back (not that he would admit it to anyone). He could barely stand this massive place now that it was crawling with Aurors and the ministry's people.  
  
His mother was no help in this matter. In fact she behaved as though nothing had changed and she went on with her business, going to charities and dinner parties every night. Draco ignored, but could not ignore being followed around al through his day and having a feeling like he's being watched. /More of this and I might actually become Mad-eye Moody/ he shuddered at the thought.  
  
The reason the blue eyed boy had to spend this summer with just his mother and a load of Aurors was because his father had just escaped from the wizard's prison Azkaban where he was recently sent to after being trialed guilty for being a Death Eater. Bribery and blackmail could help him this time around, not with the war raging on.  
  
That was why after wards, the ministry sent the aurors to the Malfoy Manor. In case Lucius or any other death eater contacts them. They also forbid Draco and Narcissa from leaving the country, the moment they disappeared; they will be considered fugitives as well.  
  
It took a lot of bribery and blackmail to a lot of powerful people, plus help from some insiders and spies for Lord Voldermort and a few spells in order to achieve this half an hour of untraceable and private communication between the family. Not that the two blondes cared that much, they knew Lucius was only going to give them orders on what to do while he was gone or something anyway.  
  
The flame flared once more, going even higher than before. This time a face appeared within its burning depth. A face much like Draco's own, except the pale skin was lined with age and the eyes, even more icy, his nose more pointy and high as he looked down upon everybody.  
  
The fact that the man had just escaped a heavily guarded prison filled with dementors did not show on his serious face. A cold sneer still graced his lips as it did before and his posture was still as elegant as ever.  
  
"Hello father," Draco started, his face unchanged. It was un-Malfoy like to show emotions other than disgust, disdain, displeasure, and discrimination against muggle-borns.  
  
The elder Malfoy nodded to them before he spoke.  
  
"As you may know, we don't have much time, so I'll get right to the point of why I have contacted you.  
  
"The reason I have contacted you is because I think that now is a good time for you to start your training in dark arts in order to prepare you for the future. If you are to be joining the inner circles of the Dark Lord's followers, you must be very fluent in your use of dark spells."  
  
"But father, I thought the training doesn't usually start until I graduate," Draco interrupted.  
  
"I know son, but in these times of war we need as many men as possible. Besides, what could you possibly have left to learn at that mud blood school that you will need in your future life anyway?"  
  
"But father," he said once again, "what about the ministry? If I disappear, I'll become a fugitive, father. And since I'm the last Malfoy heir, there would be no one to continue the line. We didn't lose everything for the war the last time, why should we do it this time?"  
  
Draco argued his points rationally. He knew that no matter what happened, his father would never let the Malfoy name be lost. The Malfoys were an old aristocratic family that had been with the Wizarding world for thousands of years. No way was his father going to give that up over one dark lord, no matter how powerful.  
  
The reason Draco was doing this was because he didn't really want to follow his father's footstep in being a Death Eater. The reason he was doing it was because his father expected him to.  
  
And for once in his young life, he wanted his father to be proud of him. Something he never had before in his life.  
  
In all the 16 years of it, all he heard from the man was, it was not good enough. I received top marks, but never good enough to beat mud blood Granger. I'm a good seeker, but never enough to defeat Potter.  
  
So why was he hesitating. Why shouldn't he just join the lord and be done with it?  
  
Harry Bloody can't-seem-to-die Potter that's why.  
  
Believe it or not Potter is the only thing keeping Draco at Hogwarts. As unbelievable as it sounds Draco couldn't ignore his growing attraction to the green eyed boy which had become some what, (ok very) handsome over the years. Though their animosity still burns with fury, for the blue eyed blonde hidden passion is enlaced in the flames.  
  
It was not the fact that he was attracted to a boy that troubled him. He knew that for the Malfoys it certainly weren't a problem since he was told he would need to have an arranged marriage anyway in order to produce an heir. Then he can sleep with whoever the hell he wants no matter the sex, age, or even species. (He just had to do it discreetly because it was not accepted by everyone in society, plus he needed to keep up the family image.)  
  
But the fact that it was Potter, Harry Potter that did. And I thought I had more taste than that, he thought to himself. Well, at least it's just lust, and lust usually goes away. Eventually.  
  
"Draco, are you listening to me?" The loud but still cold voice rang into his swimming head and brought his attention back to his father.  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"I said not to worry. I have a plan figured out for you." Then Lucius start to give his instructions.  
  
"Tomorrow, a package will be delivered to you carrying an invisible portkey. You will use it to come and meet me." And with that the image of Lucius flickered and disappeared. The time was up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How's that for a first chapter. It's a bit short I know. Anyway, please review. Please please please, thank you. 


	2. Draco's twisted reflections

A/N: Well, you might be able to guess what I'm gonna say, I am a crappy writer. And this story is crap, and everything I do is crap. And I'm sorry if I'm putting Americans in this story, I know some people will not like that. Just as I know some people don't like OCs. And I'm sorry I'm an idiotic person who doesn't deserve to live. (Crawls under a rock before writing the story)  
  
Prisoner of the Malfoy Name  
  
Chapter two: Draco's twisted reflection  
  
A few days earlier...  
  
Lucius apparated himself into a private beach, the blue waves moving rhythmically to meet with the glistening white sand below his expensive dragon hide boots. He walked slowly, taking in the scene as he walked over to the grand mansion near it.  
  
The place was made entirely out of marbles, protected by a charm to keep it from the rain. Its structure and design seemed somewhat like a mixture of Roman architecture and the white house. There were also many stories high though it was charmed not to be countable (for security purposes). This mansion was grand, even if it wouldn't compare to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Lucius head towards it. Striding down the elegant walk way leading up to the main building. At the foot of marble stairway, a couple stood like statues, waiting for his arrival.  
  
Campion Archer was a rather fit looking man for some one who is in his late fifties. Other than his slightly greying dark blonde hair, there was not much of him that show his real age. In fact, there was not much of him that shows any age at all. Or any emotion for that matter. His crystal blue eyes just roamed over the form of the other aristocrat before giving him his hand.  
  
Standing next to him was a woman Lucius assumed was his wife. The brunette was clearly at least 20 years younger than her husband. She was in a light blue robe which contrasted greatly with her husband's dark colours. Beneath the unbuttoned silk a bikini bathing suit with blue floral designs on it could be seen also revealing her smooth tanned skin and hourglass shaped body. Her lips appeared to be set in a permanent pout as her golden eyes met the blonde's.  
  
"Welcome to Miami, Lucius." Campion said as Lucius shook his hands. "This is my wife Alexene."  
  
Charmingly Lucius took Alexene's hand and kissed it, "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine," she replied, ignoring her husband's angered look.  
  
"So Lucius, I haven't seen you in ages. How are you? Was your journey here pleasant?" Campion interrupted.  
  
"It was as pleasant as it could be with a dozen aurors chasing after me Campion. You know exactly why I came here. Why bother pretending that this is a social call," he answered, not seeing the need to be completely mannerly, there was no point, they know each other too well to want to stand it along with all the other crap Lucius had gone through.  
  
Though he would never show it, Lucius was actually quite tired.  
  
The Archers are a rich aristocratic pure-blooded Wizarding family, like the Malfoys, although not as rich, powerful or hateful of the muggle-borns. Not that they liked them but they simply, don't associate themselves with them at all, unlike Lucius who kills them on a daily basis. They were also related to the Malfoys and were the only one of their relatives in America.  
  
Though the Archers were not really American, Campion and his family had moved to America from England 15 years ago, after the family scandal, which forced him to leave the country. He had never returned since.  
  
Lucius knew that this was the only safe place for him. The American Wizarding Ministry usually tried to stay out of business in Europe as much as possible, at least until the threat spread across the Atlantic Ocean. And the British Wizarding Ministry can't come and look for him here unless the American ministry allowed it.  
  
Lucius was lead into the marble mansion through the grand hallway and into a corridor made of one giant glowing mirror on all sides. They walked silently through the maze of confusion. Until suddenly, the shining long sheet of mirrored glass rippled, creating a wave in their image which curved and distort until the wave was gone. Then at the end of the corridor parts of the mirror broke, and swung out as a door.  
  
And then, bursting into the hallway was a boy in torn baggy jeans, a white t-shirt with a large picture of a marijuana leaf on it, and a baseball cap worn backwards. He was on his skate board, going forward with the wind blowing his long shiny brown hair.  
  
He skated towards them and stopped just in front of his parents.  
  
"Hey dad," he said with a smirk and an American accent which he gained after 15 years in the country.  
  
Lucius looked at the boy with shock. His grey blue eyes roaming over the boy's face and body. It was unbelievable. Other than the hair and the clothing, the boy looked exactly like Draco. He had the same blue eyes, the same perfect porcelain skin, the same pointed nose. This boy is uncanny to his son, his height, his body, he even have the same mischievous smirk.  
  
"Lucius, I apologize for my younger son's behaviour. He's rather rebellious and unmannerly and somewhat foolish. Goes against everything I say." He turned to his son. "Tureinn! How many times have I told you not to let me or any guest of mine see these... muggle objects? Do you not realize that you're bringing shame to our family? And why are you not in your school robes?"  
  
"I gave 'em to the house elves. And you must have said that to me like a thousand times, and no, I don't think I'm bringing shame to this family." He replied, the smirk still plastered on his face.  
  
Campion gave his son a sneer before sending him back to his own room. The 16 year old obliged.  
  
"Teenagers, I don't know where he gets it from; his brother Astyrian wasn't nearly as stubborn."  
  
The elder Archer went on complaining about his son, but Lucius' mind was on something else. He had been planning on a way to get Draco to study the dark arts with him without becoming a fugitive like him for months. Now he had the perfect solution.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tureinn Archer couldn't sleep that night. His mind still swimming in a pool of thought, he felt trapped. Trapped in his own home, by his own family. Ever since he was young, he had always been taught how to think, How to feel, what to feel. He had never had a mind of his own. He remembered see his father as some sort of god, but that was long ago. So many things have changed since that day.  
  
*flashback*  
  
The brown haired boy was so happy as he walked down the streets He had just turned 12 and it was the first time his father had allowed him to go out on his own. The boy skipped happily, feeling free and alive. He doesn't know where he is going but he sure as hell was going to enjoy it.  
  
Then he walked into someone.  
  
"Hey look where you're going will you?" he yelled as he looked down at the person who just walked into him. She was a short blonde girl wearing a sundress and a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Excuse me! I walked into YOU! I don't think so" came the reply. Then the girl tried to get up, but she fell down again.  
  
"Ow! I think I sprained my ankle."  
  
Tureinn just looked at her. Usually when he was injured, his parents always healed him with a spell. But he didn't have his wand with him now. He was not allowed to use magic out side of his school. But the boy just couldn't leave her here, he had always been taught to be a gentleman.  
  
"Ok, I admit, it's my fault, I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, thank you. I will be able to get up now?" The girl quipped sarcastically, and Tureinn rolled his eyes. He then offered her a hand and helped her up.  
  
"Where are you're parents? I'm sure they'll be able to help you, since I don't know anything about healing magic."  
  
The small girl looked at him strangely, but ignored the remark.  
  
"I live a five blocks away from here, but I don't think I'll be able to walk all the way their on my own."  
  
"I'll help you then." Tureinn said as he took her arm and helped her walk.  
  
"So what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Tureinn."  
  
"That's a strange name. Nice to meet you Tureinn, I'm Kim."  
  
After awhile did Tureinn realize that he was no longer in the wizard's part of the city anymore. There were odd vehicles driving by at high speed and odd shops everywhere. He wasn't stupid; he knew that this was the muggle world, and that Kim was probably a muggle.  
  
But after spending this short time with her, he didn't feel like she was beneath him. That she was scum, in fact he quite like her. And for the first time in his life, he questioned his father's beliefs.  
  
*end flash back*  
  
After that day, Tureinn continues to meet her secretly. They became close friends and his only true friend, not like those idiots that followed him around at his school. Kim didn't believe him at first when he told her that he was a wizard, until he showed her. He told her of things in the Wizarding world, told her about his parents, told her things he had never told anyone before. And she in turn taught him about the muggle world and the true meaning of friendship and freedom.  
  
It was two years before his father found out about his friendship with her. He was against it completely, and ordered him to stop associating with her. When he refused, Campion put a curse on her. The curse stops her from going near Tureinn, if she came at least a 50 meters near him, she will experience the ultimate pain. It was just as bad as the Cruciatus curse.  
  
Knowing this, Tureinn kept away from Kim. But he found other ways to get back at his father.  
  
Since then, he started hanging out with muggles of all sorts, learning about them and living their lifestyle. And when his father tried to stop him, he used started using his father's own methods against him. Blackmail, over the years the boy had learned many things about his father, and had used them against him. But still, the knowledge was not bad enough to get him freedom.  
  
The teenage boy was jolted out of his thoughts as the sound of a man's voice.  
  
"Good evening, you must be Tureinn Archer, the youngest son, we haven't been properly introduced. I am Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Good evening to you too sir." The boy was more mannerly when his parents were not around. "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Malfoy. I've heard quite a lot about you're family when I was young,"  
  
"All good things I hope." He said, and Tureinn smiled.  
  
"So, what brings you to Miami Mr. Malfoy? I doubt it was the sunny beaches."  
  
There was an awkward silence as Tureinn realized that he should not have asked him that.  
  
"You don't seem to get along so well with your parents Mr. Archer," he changed the subject.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" he answered sarcastically and Lucius smirked, so much like Draco, he thought.  
  
"My parents and I have a different view on things," he continued, "You see, I believe that this is my life and it belongs to me. They believe that it's theirs to control."  
  
"So, what do you plan to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know, I figured, I'll graduate from that snobby private Wizarding school in 2 years with my license, and then move out to start my own life, assuming I'll last 2 more years with them."  
  
"What if you don't?"  
  
There was another silent pause before Lucius continued.  
  
"The Archers are a very powerful family in this country. You do realise that it won't be that easy getting away from them. As long as you bare that name, they will not let you shame it. They are a very proud family as I recall. And if you get disinherited, they will also make sure you're on the black list of everyone they know, which is just about everyone in the American Wizarding society."  
  
Tureinn looked at the blond man and thought that he was probably right, and as much as he loves the muggle world, there was no way he was going to give up being a wizard. It was part of who he is. After some more thinking, he realized that he had no choice, no good choice anyway.  
  
"So what do you suppose I do?" he asked finally.  
  
Lucius smiled, it was time for him to make the deal.  
  
"The Archers might be very powerful here in America, but they are not that powerful world wide. I think that if you have the support of someone more powerful than them, then they won't be able to touch you."  
  
"And you're going to do that for me?" Though the man seemed to mean well, he knew better than to trust him so readily.  
  
"For a price of course."  
  
"I knew it. So tell me, what do I have to do?"  
  
"Well, you see the reason I'm here in America, is because it's not safe for me in England. So I escaped here, unfortunately, my son could not. He is being watched by the very corrupted British ministry, and if he escapes now, they would automatically be looking for him too, and he can't come here either because he will still need to go back to England eventually, and if he leaves and goes back, he ill be arrested."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Your appearance is very much alike to my son. In fact, when I first saw you, I thought that you were my son in disguise. If the ministry thinks that he's gone, they'll be looking for him. But if they don't think that he's gone, they won't be."  
  
Turienn was still looking at him confusingly, which indicated that he still did not understand what he was suppose to do.  
  
"I want you to act as my son while he is gone. Once he comes back, I'm willing to support you, and give you as much money and everything else that you need in order to start a life of your own. I will help you get any job you want, any place you want."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"A year."  
  
"You're asking me to spend a year of my life as a person I don't even know?"  
  
"That problem will be solved. I will contact my son in a few days, I will ask him to come and meet you. Then you will leave with him, to go to the Malfoy Manor and learn everything you need to know about becoming Draco Malfoy. You will have until September to do so."  
  
"Well, that's not very much time to learn about person's entire life."  
  
"No, but I suppose it's enough to learn how to act like them enough to not get anyone suspicious. And remember, you're doing this for a chance at the life you want to lead. I think it's safe to say that it is a fair trade. So, what do you say?"  
  
"It sounds good to me but what about my parents? Won't they wonder where I've gone?"  
  
"They can't touch you if you're with me remember?...So, do we have a deal?"  
  
Tureinn contemplated this for a few minutes. Well, I don't really see a down side, plus some of my muggle friends did tell me that I have a pretty good acting skill. Other than the minor problems I see no downside to this.  
  
"Alright, we have a deal."  
  
"Great, I'll have a magical contract drawn up by tomorrow." And so they both shook hands and the deal was made.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So, how was that? Is my plot completely cliché? I know it is, but is it that bad of a cliché? My grammar is incorrect isn't it? I know. Like I said, it's crap, my life my story, everything is crap. (Crawls back under the rock and sleeps.)  
  
Sorry, bad day. 


	3. Off to a good start

Author sleeps peacefully under a rock.  
  
Turienn: Wake up! You need to start writing again. I've not been created just to sit around and do nothing you know? (Drags the author out from underneath the rock.)  
  
Author: Alright alright, I'll start writing. You happy?  
  
Tureinn: Ecstatic, now can you please start writing?  
  
Author: Stop ordering me around Tureinn, I am the author.  
  
Tureinn: Whatever just start typing.  
  
Author: (mumbling) I'll make him pay for that.  
  
(I apologise if I offend anybody, and I'm sorry if the genre keeps changing through out the story, which it might)  
  
Prisoner of the Malfoy Name  
  
Chapter three: Off to a good start  
  
The blonde boy ran to the bathroom the moment the package arrived. It was the only place in which he was pretty sure he was not being watched, even though he knew Lucius won't take the risk and had already bribed or blackmailed someone into making sure that he had a smooth trip.  
  
Once he was sure that he was alone, he rapidly tore through the plain brown wrapping paper, revealing a small white box. He opened it, and just as he suspected, he saw nothing.  
  
Draco reached his hands into the box and with his long fingers; touch lightly on an unseen object.  
  
Then he felt that familiar pull and before he realised it, he was being moving forward at lightening speed, the colours around him swirling together. The wind rushing pass him as he closed his eyes.  
  
Then it all stopped, and his feet landed on the ground in a thump.  
  
Draco slowing opened his eyes and regained his composure. He was standing in a long hallway, painted beige with some gold decorations.  
  
Next to him was a gold frame which appeared to be a mirror. But to Draco's shock, when he turned to look at it. The image in the mirror was clearly not him. It couldn't be me, he thought as he walked over to take a closer look. His eyes widen as he saw him.  
  
Though the boy staring right back at him had the same face, the same blue eyes, the same nose, , the same lips. Everything else seemed to be different. The boy was wearing baggy muggle clothes that would have made Draco killed himself before putting them on. In his hand was some sort of muggle object that looked like a decorated plank with wheels on it. The boys hair was also different, rather than silky platinum blonde hair that was always slicked back of Draco's, this boy's hair fell in wavy milk chocolate brown curls falling half way down his back.  
  
For a while Draco just stared at the image, not able to move, his mouth gaping open without him realising. He moved closer to it, and with his fingers he lightly touched upon the cold surface of the mirror. The reflection followed his actions. Copying everything he did.  
  
Draco continued to be enamoured by his twisted reflection until a corner of its lips curved into a smirk he didn't currently have on his face. Draco immediately sprung away from it.  
  
On instinct, Draco pulled out his sword and pointed it at the double, not knowing what is really going on.  
  
Tureinn moved his hands through the mirror as it rippled like liquid. Then his whole body followed.  
  
Tureinn stepped out from of the mirror (which was actually a secret door made to look like a mirror) Lucius was right, Draco do look like him, he thought as he took in the image of the aristocratic blond  
  
"Who are you?" The blond uttered, wand still pointing at him. The shock on his face had faded away and replaced with the usual indifferent expression.  
  
"Calm down Draco" says a voice from behind him. The said boy turned around and came face to face with his father.  
  
"Father, who is ... this?" he said with disgust as he pointed to the other boy with his wand. "And where am I? What are we doing here? Why does he look like me?"  
  
"Draco," Lucius cut in.  
  
Draco stopped his ranting and waited for his father to speak.  
  
"You are currently in Miami, USA. We are here because it's safe from the British Ministry who, as I've heard has almost all of Europe hunting for me and any other death eaters that has escaped. This place you have portkeyed to is the Archer Mansion. And Draco," he gestured to the skateboard punk, "I want you to meet you're cousin, Tureinn Archer."  
  
The blond sneered.  
  
"Cousin?...As in, I'm related to him?" Draco surveyed the other boy again, "I thought the Archers don't associate themselves with disgusting muggles." Disdain was painted on his delicate face.  
  
"No, the Archers don't associated themselves with 'disgusting muggles' as you call them," he said as he mocked the blonde's snobby British accent. "I do."  
  
Sensing an argument between the two, Lucius cut in.  
  
"The reason Mr. Archer is here with us is because he will be taking your place at Hogwarts while you are away on your training."  
  
There was silent for a few minutes as the blonde stared shockingly at the brown haired boy. The silence didn't last very long.  
  
"Him! Father, how can he? Look at him! There's no way he could pass himself off as me, he'll be caught the moment he stepped on the Hogwarts Express. And what if he does something wrong, he could disgrace our family name, the one that had taken thousands of years to create." Draco argued furiously.  
  
"That my son, is why he is going to spend the rest of the summer with you. You have until September to teach him everything you can about being a Malfoy."  
  
"But." Draco tried to interrupt.  
  
"Now be gone, my power only thwart of the ministry for so long before they rush back in looking for you. If they see him, tell them the truth, that he is your cousin visiting you from America."  
  
And with that, Lucius left. Walking away from the two, almost identical boys.  
  
"They're off to a good start" he muttered sarcastically to himself before disappearing into one of the secret doors.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tureinn: I can't believe you got me stuck with that blond muffin all of summer. How could you do this to me?  
  
Draco: Yeah author, how could you do this? And don't you dare call me a blond muffin you idiotic Mary Sue.  
  
Tureinn: I am not a Mary Sue, how dare you call me that?!!  
  
Draco: Yes you are,  
  
Tureinn: no I'm not.  
  
Draco: Yes you are  
  
Tureinn: NOT!  
  
Draco: ARE!  
  
Tureinn: NOT!  
  
Author: You both shut up !!! Or I will be forced to torture you with my writing further.  
  
Draco: Are you threatening me?  
  
Author: Yes, I am. Now shut up I gotta go to school tomorrow, I'm suppose to be revising for a physics exam and do my English essay too. Sorry for that bit of madness there, anyway, please review. I will give you guys pictures of Harry and Draco doing it if you do. :) 


	4. Some Adjustments Required

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is slow, my computers gotta virus. It's been a pretty bad week for me.  
  
PS: I do not have anything against blondes, fake blondes, the British or the Americans.  
  
Prisoner of the Malfoy Name  
  
Chapter four: Some Adjustments Required  
  
The two cousins portkeyed to the Malfoy Manor together, landing on their feet on the shiny mahogany floor of the grand library.  
  
Draco had previously told Tureinn not to bring any luggage other than his wand and his necessities because judging from what Tureinn was wearing his other clothes would 'taint his beautiful home with tastelessness' and that he would be 'forced to burn everything to the ground.'  
  
But that didn't stop him from taking his skateboard with him, ignoring Draco's rant on the degradation of his family name in having muggle artefacts in his home for he considered it a necessity.  
  
Draco led the other boy to the room next to his own. It was decorated to be identical to Draco's room to get Tureinn used to Draco's lifestyles.  
  
The brown haired boy walked in after the blond, trying not to be impressed. Though the Archers lived a life of elegance too, none of it had measured up to this. He looked around at the enormous bed covered with a sea of dark silk sheets, and the hotel suite sized closet. The ceiling of the room was high above them and was made of an enchanted mirror made to reflect their images as paintings.  
  
Tureinn waited for his aristocratic cousin to leave before getting out his CD player, (made to be powered by magic) turning Blink 182 to the highest volume and then jumping up and down on the bed.  
  
(A/N: Please don't ask me why I've chosen this band)  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
The knock on the door could barely be heard through the loud music blaring in Tureinn's ears. He turned it off before going to open the door.  
  
"Beemy has come to take Master Archer to Master Draco sir."  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Call me Tureinn."  
  
"Yes sir, Master Tureinn."  
  
Tureinn followed the house elf through series of hallways and stairs to another one of the Malfoy's overly large rooms.  
  
Before he could do or say anything, he was dragged in and pushed onto a chair.  
  
"Nice of you to finally join us Archer," Draco's voice sound from behind him, standing next to him was a rather thin and very over dressed man.  
  
"So, what's the purpose of this meeting, Blondie?"  
  
"And I thought you had brains, Archer," Draco retorted, ignoring the new nickname Tureinn invented for him. "You see in order to get you to act as me and not be noticed, you would have to look like me first."  
  
"So I guest this must be your stylist," he gestured to the overdressed man.  
  
"So you can think after all. Tureinn, this is my stylist Pierre."  
  
Tureinn reached out to shake the man's hand before he commented.  
  
"Darling, before we go any further, I just need to ask. Do you own any mirrors at all in your home?"  
  
"Yes, in fact he does own mirrors at his home, they just all break when he walks passed them" Draco smirked as he said this.  
  
Tureinn fought his anger down and retorted casually, "So, I suppose you're to blame for Draco's hair color."  
  
"What about my hair colour?!"  
  
"Oh nothing much Blondie, except that he could try to make it look just a little more natural."  
  
"This IS my natural hair colour!"  
  
"Oh, really?" he said, emphasizing the last word.  
  
"I AM a natural blond! All Malfoys are and have been for a thousand years!"  
  
"So you're parents are related then?"  
  
Draco went quiet for a while. Then he said  
  
"What people say about marrying cousins is a lie created by poor mudblooded people who is jealous of us aristocrats for being better than them and I feel sorry for you if you believed them. And aren't your parents related too, hypocrite?"  
  
Tureinn didn't retort to Draco's remark this time. This was because he saw that the vibrant stylist had started fiddling with his hair. It was only then that he realized that he was going to have to cut his hair.  
  
"It's a shame really, his hair is the only part of him that looks in anyway decent" Pierre mumbled more to himself than to Draco.  
  
"Can't we just use a glamour charm or something instead? It took ages for my hair to grow this long," Tureinn whined.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes,  
  
"No, if I could do that I wouldn't be wasting my precious time on you in the first place now would I? Hogwarts has a ward against those, I'm not even sure if we can even use the Polyjuice potion anymore since the incident two years ago when a death eater got into Hogwarts using that. And you can't quit now either, you've already signed the magical contract."  
  
The long haired boy frowned at that but stayed seated. He closed his eyes as he felt a chill on his neck as the wavy locks fall to the ground.  
  
A few minutes later the hair cutting was done and Tureinn was dragged from his chair to a bathtub that's even bigger than a swimming pool, filling it was some milky colored liquid which smelled strongly of peppermint that he guessed must be the hair color potion, (because to make it seem natural, all the hair in his body must be blond.)  
  
He was then ordered to strip.  
  
The brown haired boy hesitated but obeyed anyway, not wanting the aristocrat to think that he had something (small) to hide, and he sure didn't as his clothes dropped to the floor and caught the blond and the stylist starring at him. The boy's cheek became cherry red but he hid it with a "What are you looking at? Haven't got one?"  
  
Draco just gave another smirk as Pierre looked away.  
  
"So I guess this is where you swim in your hair gel then, Blondie?" he said, changing the subject with the next insult he could come up with.  
  
Draco didn't reply, instead he reached out his arms and pushed the other boy into the pool.  
  
A few seconds later, Tureinn emerged, spitting out the potion in his mouth.  
  
"What the hell was that for ass hole?!!"  
  
"I suggest you swim around for a bit," he spoke coolly "it'll help to get the potions to get to every part of your body and kill some time. You can swim can't you?"  
  
Tureinn didn't reply, he just plunged back into the water and started swimming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After an hour or two Draco told him to stop and get out of the tub. Tureinn took the towel offered to him and wrapped it around his waist.  
  
Then the boy caught a glimpse of two identical blondes in the mirror. He moved closer until his nosed touched the cold surface of the glass (spelled not to get fogged up).  
  
His eyes were focused on it, not seeing himself the boy brushed his now short platinum blond locks out of his face just to see if the image he saw would follow. It was not just his hair that was different, his skin which was once lightly tan was now as pale as that of snow white, his hands, once rough was now soft and smooth, like he had never touched anything before in his life. Though the structure of his body and the details of his face were the same, he felt like a different person. As if his old self has been washed away by the peppermint smelling potion.  
  
This can't be me, he thought to himself as he wondered how much more of himself he would have to loose and if it was really worth it.  
  
"So how does it feel now 'Blondie'?"  
  
Tureinn turned back round to see his cousin/twin? Leaning cross legged on the wall, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"At least I'm not a natural blond, which would discharge me from the dumb blond comment"  
  
"I'm not so sure about that since the potion might have seeped into whatever is left of your brain, thus making you even worse than natural blonds if the dumb blond speculations were true, which it's not. People are just jealous because blondes a better looking."  
  
"Riiight, so the world is just jealous of the perfect Draco Malfoy then?"  
  
"Exactly" the words slipped out of his mouth smoothly, leading to a long and furious vocal sparring between the two cousins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry if this is a short chapter. I was gonna make it longer but I changed my mind, what happened after this will go to the next chapter instead.  
  
Please review. 


	5. Temper and Desire

Author: I think this is the chapter where this story becomes rated R. (smirks suggestively.)  
  
Tureinn & Draco: What!!?? What are you going to make us do?!  
  
Author: You'll see  
  
(Tureinn and Draco looks at each other in fear)  
  
TA: Oh Merlin, somebody please help us. Don't let this sadistic freak torture us.  
  
Author: Too late, I'm gonna write now and there's nothing you two can do about it.  
  
DM: (mutters to himself) bloody bastard, and is that alcohol I smell on you?  
  
Author: Hey, I know who my father is, I don't know him very well, or that much about him at all but I know him, and my parents were married. And yes, I may have had a sip or two but I'm really not that drunk, reallu...I mean really  
  
TA & DM: Merlin help us.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains bickering, voyeurism, masturbation, and ultimate clichés of sad little Harry Potter  
  
Prisoner of the Malfoy Name  
  
Chapter 5: Temper and desire  
  
A week had passed by and they still had a very long way to go. Draco insisted on being organised and gave Tureinn a set time table on what to learn at what time, giving him no break to be himself.  
  
"Draco," Draco called, trying to gain the other boy's attention while trying to get him to get used to the name.  
  
"Malfoy," he tried again a little louder.  
  
"PAY ATTENTION YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" He screamed into the other boy's ears causing him to jump.  
  
"Fuck you bitch," Tureinn screamed back, although not as loudly. He rubbed his hands over his ears.  
  
"I told you to get use to being called Draco Malfoy, I've been calling for the last five minutes. You're not even making an effort are you?"  
  
"It's only been one fucking week; do you fucking expect me to get it all right the first fucking time?"  
  
"Language Archer," he said as if he were a teacher. "And can you please get rid of that ridicules American twang? It's annoying."  
  
"As oppose to your I-talk-like-I-have-a-foot-up-my-mouth accent?"  
  
"How dare you insult us? We invented the language you know. That's why it's called 'ENGLISH'"  
  
"I'm not insulting the English accent; I'm insulting your snobby ass accent."  
  
For a moment Draco seemed to have lost control, his face growing slightly red before his expression returned to the cool hardness you would find on an ice sculpture in the freezer.  
  
"Since I now have your attention tell me, what have you learned about the Troll's Rebellion in your old school?"  
  
"Um.I don't know."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and then said in a low stupid voice Crabbe or Goyle except in a mock American accent.  
  
"Uhh.I'm American, I don't know anything, I can't even spell colour or sulphur correctly."  
  
"And I'm British, I pretend to know everything about anything and have the head the size of the moon when my brain is really the size of a bloody acorn seed."  
  
This time, the other blond really did lose his temper. The blood rapidly returning to his pale face as he jumped on top of the other boy. His fist connecting with the American's eye while they both fall off their chairs. Tureinn reacted by kneeing him in the groin but missed so as Draco was distracted by his knee in between his legs he spun them around, took the platinum blond head in his hands and knocked it on the floor several times as Draco struggled beneath him.  
  
They both suddenly stopped when they heard a knock on the door. A house elf by the name of Twinky or Blinky or something just as stupid came to tell them that dinner was ready.  
  
The two cousins got off each other and stood up, picking up their discarded wands and putting a healing spell on themselves before heading down to the dining hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Draco went back to his bed room, to say that tired would have been a worse understatement than saying that Voldermort was a disturbed man.  
  
Though the fight between him and Tureinn didn't last very long, it was still draining him emotionally. In all of his life, he had never lost his temper like that before, not even with Harry Potter whom, up until last week had been the most annoying person Draco knew.  
  
But Potter was nothing like Tureinn. No, Potter would never swear that with every three words he spoke, and though his insults had been cutting, it didn't have as much sharp edges as Tureinn's. And he would never start a fight, he'd fight back but he would never start it. No, the boy was too noble and good for that.  
  
As he lay in his overly large bed thinking about the boy who turned him on, he remembered something. Tomorrow was the said boy's birthday. Hmm...Maybe I should get him something he thought to himself before getting up.  
  
He took out a canvas from under his desk and some magical paint, and with it mapped out the contours of the boy's delicate face and the shape of his slender but muscled body. He memorised every feature of his face, every inch of his perfect tanned skin he could see. His lips gave a small smile that he would never show in public as he painted the shorter boy. His emerald eyes shining innocently on his child like face. His rose petal lips in a small but charming smile. The fine lines of his chest. For hours Draco stood painting, painting the boy he'd been wanting to ravish, wanting to touch, wanting to take.  
  
Once Draco was finished he added another feature to his picture, he gave Harry a pair of large black feathered wings which spread out around him, fluttering. Painting Harry turned his face to meet the artist, his green eyes sparking, unobstructed by the thick glasses.  
  
"You're beautiful." Draco said in a breath, and the painting seemed to blush.  
  
"So much like him, but you're still not him are you?" he asked as painting Harry just looked at him with wide green eyes.  
  
Draco leaned closer and lightly grazed his lips over it, his breathe hot against it as painting Harry's eyes widened even more while his face changed rosy pink to fiery red. With his fingers Draco traced the lightening bolt scar on his forehead letting it linger on his lips before moving down his body.  
  
"I wish you were real."  
  
The blond closed his eyes as he imagined the angel beneath him, squirming, moaning, begging. He imagined the boy screaming his name, begging him to enter the warmth within him. He imagine himself pounding into him as he begged and begged for release.  
  
Draco's trousers tightened as he realised that he had grown hard from the images. The boy unzipped and let the garment dropped to the floor. His long fingers wrapping itself around the blood infused organ. He let out a moan as he began stroking slowly, his other hands massaging his balls.  
  
It was at that moment that Tureinn, unable to sleep and bored as hell, decided to spy on Draco. The boy was sure he was good at sneaking in and out of places for he was never caught at home and was hoping to catch Draco either asleep, (in which he would sneak in and look for something to tease him about in his room) or doing something he could tease him about the next day.  
  
Tureinn quietly opened the door just as a moan escaped the other boy's lips. He stared at the half naked blond, his pale full moon butt jutting at him as he thrust his hard length into his own hands, his head thrown back and his platinum locks, slick with sweat. Tureinn just stared at him as the word tease changed its meaning in his head.  
  
The skateboarder watched, unable to turn away from the image, no longer the cold, arrogant spoiled brat he knew, but a hot ,sweating, lustful animal filled with need. Tureinn felt himself hardened as Draco's fingers moved lower to play with his puckered hole. The boy suppressed a moan by biting his lips as a finger entered Draco's ass, pumping in and out slowly at first before speeding up. Then another finger was added, thrusting in and out, then another.  
  
He watched as the boy's ass clenched and once again bit his lips until they were swollen, he could taste the blood in his mouth, but he didn't seem to care as he continued to watch the other boy finger fuck himself to the edge. Tureinn could feel the precome leaking out of his own cock as his hands instinctively reached down to rub it.  
  
It didn't take long before both of them came, their hot seeds shooting out as they screamed in ecstasy.  
  
Draco didn't notice that he had an audience, his own sounds of pleasure blocking him from his surroundings, nor did he notice that the door had quietly slid closed as he dropped down onto his bed, still panting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was midnight at Privet drive as the certain, dark haired, green eyed boy sat on his bed, unable to sleep. He had been waiting for his 16th birthday which just approached only five seconds ago. He knew there'd be no celebration, no party, or even verbal congratulations, for, once again, this summer the teenage boy was stuck in his bedroom of his relative's home, far, far away from the place he'd truly called home and the people he truly considered family.  
  
Though the Dursleys hadn't been as horrible to him as they could have been, (he suspected it had something to do with the threat they received last year from the order.) The boy missed Hogwarts, he missed his friends, but most of all he missed his god father, the now dead fugitive and once a best friend of his father, Sirius Black. The illegal animagus was the closest thing he had to a real family. He remembered only a two years ago when Sirius had offered to take care of him, give him a home he'd always longed for, give him the warmth he never had from his cruel relatives. But that dream was shattered now, and he can never have it back, for Sirius was gone.  
  
Well, there was nothing he could do about it now; he knew he had to move on sometime and that he had his friends to help him along the way.  
  
The boy's thoughts returned to reality as he heard knocks on the window. The owls flocked into his room as he let them in, all of them bearing his birthday present and greetings. Al of them had chosen a spot to perch on after dropping the presents and letters on the bed.  
  
Harry picked up one of the packages. The first one was a present from Ron, who had gotten him a snitch shaped clock which like the Weasley's clock, tells him the where about of whom ever he wants. He smiled and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing, mate? Those muggle relative of yours treating you ok? We're sorry we didn't come to get you, but we've been really busy. I can't tell you much in the letter except that I really miss you and that we'll be picking you up next week. I'll tell you everything then, I promise.  
  
Miss you  
  
Ron W.  
  
Harry sighed; he knew he shouldn't expect to hear anything much what with the owls being intercepted and all. He moved on to the next package. It was from Hermione and was surprisingly, not a book. It was actually a mini pensive and he was very grateful for it, he knew he would need it for all the things going through his head.  
  
Then there was the usual Hogwarts letter and book list which he put away in his trunk and the birthday cake and candies from Hagrid. There was the usual package from Mrs. Weasley with the usual Weasley jumper and some pie which he was also grateful for because the Dursleys had never given him enough food.  
  
There was another package from Remus who had given him a small mirror which will reflect a person's true form and tell him who is planning to do him harm. He also receive an letter and present from non other than the ambitious Percy Weasley who had only last year, ask his brother Ron to 'severe ties' with Harry even though they've been best friends for years.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I just mailed you to say that I'm really sorry about what I did and said to you last year, I know what I did was unforgivable, especially since you are considered part of my family. I'm sorry I let my ambition take control of me and I'm sorry for not believing in you, I know we were never really that close to you before and I know that you probably never want to see me again, but I really hope that you can forgive me and maybe we can start over again. Maybe even be friends, or even brothers.  
  
And Happy Birthday Harry  
  
Percy  
  
Along with that letter was a bottle of invisible ink which will only appear with a revealing spell which would only reveal it if the reader knows for certain that it's there. Harry put that away for further use. He wasn't sure why Percy would sent him a letter asking for his forgiveness personally, nor was he sure if he should forgive him so readily. He wasn't angry at Percy for what he did to him, but more about what he did to his own family.  
  
He put the thoughts of Percy away before reaching his last package. This one was shaped differently from the other, it was big, but flat and Harry wondered who had sent it to him. He picked up the letter attached to it.  
  
Dear angel,  
  
I know you don't know who I am, and I know that if you do, you'll probably never accept my gift. You'll probably send it back to me after you've destroyed it into a million pieces. The truth is, I've been obsessing over you for a long time, never letting it show, yet secretly wishing to be near you. I crave you Harry Potter, I know I sound like another one of your psycho stalkers but for once in my life, I wanted to be honest with you, and that's the most honest I'll ever be. I wish I could see your face again, wish I could feel you beneath me.  
  
I want you,  
  
The King of Masks  
  
Harry re read the letter again, wondering who it could be from. The first person that came to his mind was Draco Malfoy, his long time nemesis, who he is having a secret crush on for the passed few years, though he had never told anyone about it, not even his best friends. He was afraid they wouldn't understand, Hermione and Ron meant so much to him that he couldn't bear losing them over just a crush. He didn't even tell them that he was gay, though he suspected he should tell them soon.  
  
But who was he kidding; it can't be Draco Malfoy, couldn't it? No, it can't be, Draco would never bother obsessing over him. He was his enemy; they've hated each other since the first year. What are the chances of Draco returning his affections?  
  
The boy then realised he hadn't opened the present yet. Once he manage to tear through the wrapping paper he gasped as a moving image of himself as a painting stared back at him. The wings flapping behind his back.  
  
Ow, this guy must really be obsessing over him if he could remember all the details of his face, he thought and wondered as he stared at the beautiful painting whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
TBC  
  
Draco: You know, you might as well put a Draco/painting warning at the beginning. And I can't believe you let him watch me while I do that.  
  
Tureinn: Hey, it's not like I want you watch you, you blonde English muffin.  
  
Draco: Yeah right. And haven't you forgotten that you're blonde yourself? And aren't your parents English as well?  
  
Tureinn: I've spent most of my life in America therefore I'm a naturalized American citizen.  
  
Draco: (ignoring Tureinn) Anyway, reviewers, could you please tell the author to stop torturing us, please. Please make 'em stop writing please...  
  
Author: Well, what do you say readers? Should I stop traumatising Draco? And also, I know the Percy thing is completely out of the blue, I really didn't plan on putting him or the scene in, it was a spontaneous thing.  
  
Anyway Percy will become a somewhat important character later in the story, and I bet none of you can guess why, or even who he's going to be paired with. So, up to the challenge people? Come on, please review, please, I want your opinions and ideas. Please. I haven't got that many reviews as you can see. 


	6. Of brothers dances and goodbyes

Author: Hello readers, sorry I for being slow, but I had a migraine and had to go to the doctors. Also I didn't get that many reviews at all. Don't you guys like my story? (Puppy dog face)  
  
Draco: Damn, I'm still here. That means you at least have some reviews. Well, thank you all of you who reads this and don't review, but next time could you just tell the author to just stop writing, I've been through her mind and the story may seem sweet to you now, but it's gonna get more perverse eventually.(shudders at what's to come)  
  
Author: Well, since there are some reviews, I'm gonna add another chapter to it. BTW only one person guessed what's gonna happen with Percy and they are unfortunately very far from what's going to happen. Anyway I'll tell you a little bit in this chapter, but not that much yet. You'll never be able to guess what happens to him later in the story, unless I already told you.  
  
Percy: So, what sick twisted thing are you gonna do to me? You're not gonna make me go with Malfoy are you?  
  
Author: Of course not, how predictable do you think I am? And at least I didn't make you betray your own family like JKR did.  
  
Percy: (looks for a way to escape)  
  
Warning: There will be more incest from here onwards and some OOCness as well.  
  
Prisoner of the Malfoy Name  
  
Chapter 6: Of brothers, dances and good byes  
  
The Order came to pick Harry up two days later while the Dursleys were off for a party. They all portkeyed to the Black Manor which was left for Harry in Sirius' will. After he signed some papers, the place was now his to come and go as he pleases. (Though Dumbledore still advise that he stays with the Dursleys for safety.)  
  
"HARRY!" two voices shouted in unison as they saw him. The bushy haired girl and red haired boy ran to the boy as they saw him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"We missed you so much" Hermione said before planting a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
"It's good to see you mate" Ron hugged him even tighter but let go before he could cut Harry's oxygen supply.  
  
Ron had grown taller since the last time Harry saw him. He wasn't as tall as his brothers but still taller than him. His face was still freckled and his body was still gangly, even though some of his muscles are now more define. As for Hermione, her hair was still as bushy as ever but her body now had curves that weren't there before.  
  
"It's great to see you guys too." Harry smiled as they began walking him to his room.  
  
The place was cleaner and tidier than the last time he was here when Kreacher refuse to let any thing be thrown away. Gone were the screaming paintings and old relics that gave the place a look of a haunted mansion. The place was still filled with dust though.  
  
As Harry made his way through the hallway, he met with a familiar face of the young man in purple robes with horned rimmed glasses and bright red hair.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione" Percy said, attempting to smile while trying not to look at their faces. His voice doesn't sound as stuck up as before.  
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the ministry kissing Fudges arse right now?" Ron's voice was so cold that Percy flinched, his head dropping to the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry for what happened, Ron. I know there's no excuse. I regret it a lot, I just...I just hope that you'll forgive me."  
  
"It won't be that easy. You betrayed the family, Percy, and that is completely unforgivable, not to mention what you did to Harry."  
  
"I said I was sorry." He said pleadingly.  
  
"Well, sorry doesn't cut it Percy," Ron said before walking away. Hermione followed him.  
  
Harry looked at them and felt a bit of pity for the elder red head. He did try.  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better I forgive you Percy" the brunette said with a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Thanks." He replied in a defeated voice, Harry didn't want to leave him like that, so he just stood there, awkwardly.  
  
"So, um... What are you doing here Percy?"  
  
"Oh, I'm here to ask Dumbledore if I could join the order. I've been promoted, I'm now Head of International relations, which is good 'cause now the Order will have a spy that's pretty high up in the social scale so they can keep a close eye on Fudge and have more influence. I talked to mum and dad about it already and they forgave me, the only person that seemed to still be holding a grudge is Ron," he sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Ron will come around, 'specially after you told him what you're doing."  
  
"I hope so," he said as he stared longingly at the spot Ron was standing in. "Well, I guess I should go tell him. Thanks Harry."  
  
"You're welcomed." He gave another smile as the red head walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron was ultimately pissed off at his brother. How dare he come now and asked for his forgiveness? Does he just expect him to welcome him back with open arms? I don't think so, Ron thought to himself. Over the years Ron had grown respect for his brother Percy, he looked up to him (not that he would admit it to anyone.)He admired him for his struggle, admired him for his ambitions, admire him for not giving up until he reached his goal.  
  
Ron loved his brother very much, maybe even more than his other brothers, though he never told him so. He knew that Percy acted the way he did because he too didn't want to be over shadowed by his older brothers, Ron understood. But he never would have guessed that Percy would ever go as far as betraying the family to achieve greatness, never believed that Percy would choose his ambitions over his own family. And for that, Ron might never forgive him for.  
  
The knock on the door jolted Ron out of his thoughts, but he knew who it was.  
  
"Go away Percy!"  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry. Please just let me in." the other red head shouted through the door. When there was no answer, the red head pulled out his wand and said, "Alohomora!"  
  
The door swung open as Ron pulled the blankets over his whole body.  
  
"Oh, come on Ron, just I said I'm sorry. Will you please just listen to me?" The bundle under the blanket shook from side to side, indicating a 'no'.  
  
Percy ignored this and sat himself on the bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ron. I was just so stupid; I was blinded by my ambitions that I would have believed anything that idiot Fudge said. I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially not the people I cared about the most."  
  
"But you did hurt them." Ron came out from under the blanket, Percy could see that his eyes were red and he was holding back tears.  
  
Percy gazed at him intently. "I'm here to join the Order of the Phoenix, figured I could be a great spy for them since the minister trusts me...Listen Ron, I sorry about everything, especially the letter I sent you telling you to stop being friends with Harry. I want you to know that I didn't do that to get someone on my side, I did it so I could get the ministry to trust you as well so they won't do anything to you because you're Harry's best friend."  
  
"Well... thanks for caring." Ron said finally. There was a moment of silent as understanding was exchanged between them. There was no need for words as Percy gave Ron a hug, something he hasn't done for many years.  
  
Ron held his brother tightly, resting his head on the nape of Percy's neck, purring like a kitten. Lost in the familiar and comforting scent of parchment and musk. Percy held his brother tightly, his nose touching his brother's fiery red hair. Ron's body was warm and soft and against his chest and the older Weasley touched him lightly on the head, smoothing his hair soothingly.  
  
Percy knew that the love he had for his youngest brother was not completely platonic. Knew that his love for him is different from the love that he gave his other siblings. That's why he tried to persuade Ron to be on his side last year. He should have known it would have made Ron even more pissed off at him. Percy knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help it.  
  
Ever since Ron was born he'd always felt this connection between them that he never had with anyone in his life before. He didn't realise it was love until he got older. The relationship between him and Penelope was just a cover, a desperate attempt at hiding his true feelings. Percy guessed that she must have realised this when she dumped him. It was then that he knew his mask was slipping, that's why he tried to distance himself and Ron from the family, they would never understand.  
  
So in conclusion, he because for Ron, and came back because of him. Not that he would ever tell him this. No, Ron would be completely disgusted by it. I mean, I am his brother, he thought it's completely unethical. Besides, he doesn't really like me anyway, nobody does.  
  
Percy sighed again and Ron looked up to him with sparkling blue eyes, which widened as Percy moved his lips closer to him and kissed him lightly on the forehead. It only stayed there for a very short moment but that was all it took to light a spark between them, turning the bonds of brothers into something different that Ron never knew was there before. Ron stared into his brother's green/blue eyes, his lips parted slightly in a sensual way that he didn't realise he was doing. It was at that moment that Percy realise that he had gone too far.  
  
The man got up from the bed and walked to the exit while he could.  
  
"Thanks Ron, I'll see you at dinner" he said before closing the door leaving a speechless and confused Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Almost a month had passed since Tureinn arrived at the Malfoy Manor. They had a little over to weeks left before the summer holiday ends. The American skateboarder had changed a lot since then, trying so hard to be someone he despised yet trying to hold on to himself as much as possible.  
  
The currently blond boy still walked around with the miniature skateboard in his pocket, still listened to Blink 182 in the middle of the night and he never gave up on annoying his cousin as much as possible. But nowadays it wasn't that possible because the other boy had finally gotten used to him and he'd finally gotten used to becoming the other boy, making him a hypocrite if he insulted him.  
  
Tureinn now uses his British accent all the time, his posture now more graceful, his manners more polite. His clothes were also different, the t shirt he wore when he arrived had seemed to disappear and the boy now wore only the best robes made of fine silk or other expensive material. Tureinn cursed every time he looked in the mirror each morning. Feeling himself dissolving and being replaced by Draco more and more each day.  
  
"So do you know how to dance?" Draco asked him that afternoon.  
  
"Of course." He replied.  
  
"Good, because I don't want to waste my time teaching it to you. We may have covered a lot of things about the arts of being me already enough to fool some, but it won't fool those who are close to me yet. But just to be sure, why don't you show me your moves?"  
  
Tureinn took off his long silver robes and started break dancing. Using his head to spin himself on the marble floor, then flipping himself over and spinning his legs around him so rapidly that Draco couldn't catch up. After making a few more moves he stopped and smiled smugly at Draco.  
  
"As impressive as that was Archer," Draco said in his usually snobby tone as Tureinn put his robes back on. "That wasn't what I meant. I meant ball room dancing, not this... muggle acrobat thing. You'll need it because this year there will be a New Years ball, a social event which a Malfoy must not miss."  
  
"Alright then," Tureinn replied, holding out his hands for Draco to take.  
  
Draco cast a quick spell to create a soft and sweet rhythm, and then dimmed the lights, creating a romantic atmosphere. After that, he put his hands on the boy's waste, the other in his hands and Tureinn put his other hand on Draco's shoulders. Then the dance began.  
  
"I never knew you were such a romantic Malfoy," Tureinn said mockingly after a few minutes.  
  
"Shut up and stop stepping on my foot Archer." Draco said before they both stop talking and just follow the rhythm, going round and round the grand ballroom.  
  
After a while Tureinn got used to it stopped stepping on Draco's feet, his body following Draco's lead. Then Draco spun him so that his back was facing the other boy. His pale hand wound around his waste as he felt his warm breath against his neck. Then letting go of one hand, Draco spun him out, then spun him back in before dipping him, almost to the floor.  
  
Their face was inches apart and Tureinn could see every part of the face above him, silver eyes almost glowing in the dim light. He felt an odd sensation, like electricity shooting through his body at being held so close by the other boy, his weight resting on him with complete trust.  
  
They stayed like that for only a few moments, then Draco lifted him back up.  
  
"I... I think you should try to lead now" he said, stuttering like he never did before. Tureinn just nodded, both hoping the other wouldn't see the blush on their faces in the dim light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later...  
  
It was a bright and sunny day at Diagon Alley. Harry smiled as he walked through the busy streets with his best friends at his side eating ice cream and chatting happily about the upcoming year. They've already been to Gringotts and Flourish and Blotts and are now heading to Madam Malkin's robe shop for some new school robes (because the old ones don't fit anymore) and maybe a new dress robe for the upcoming New Years ball.  
  
It was at that moment when Harry pushed the door open that the young Malfoy was walking out.  
  
Draco was at Diagon Alley today to get some robes for Tureinn since they were the same size. Usually his school robes were specially made by designers from Italy or France and he had gotten the same for Tureinn (just so no one suspects anything). But he still needs something more practical for his cousin for Care of Magical Creatures or Potions etc. where the robes could get ruined easily, and he'll die before he let that American trash wear his clothes. Even ones he didn't like.  
  
He knew he should have let Tureinn come here by himself as a test to see if people believed him to be a Malfoy, but he didn't. Tureinn had other chances like parties and reunions to test, but not this one. He told him it was because the boy still didn't have the same fashion sense he does and wouldn't know if anything went wrong with the clothing, but the real reason was that, Draco was secretly hoping that he would get to see the object of his affections one last time before he goes away for a year or maybe longer. After all, you never know, he might never get to see Harry Potter again.  
  
But what are the chances of him being at Diagon Alley the same day he is at the same time of the day, going to the same shop? Draco thought hopelessly as he walked to the exit of the robe shop, he was going for a walk while the seamstress was making his robes and was coming back to pick it up later when the door swung open, hitting him on the head and knocking him to the floor.  
  
Harry peered in to see what he had hit and gasped when he saw the blond lying on the floor rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Oops"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"How nice to see you again, Potter," though the sarcasm dripped from his voice, he knew it was true.  
  
Then Harry, being the hero that he was, reached out his hands to help the blond up, but as the hand almost reached the blond, he tripped over the stool in front of him, causing him to fall right on top of the blond.  
  
"Always the graceful one, aren't you?" Draco remarked as he squirmed underneath the boy, relishing in the warmth of the angel above him. Draco looked up intensely at the brunette, trying to memorise every thing about him, his face, his hair, his glittering emerald eyes. He could smell the scent of strawberries (which he guessed was from the ice cream the boy just ate.) He knew this moment would forever be remembered in his masturbatory fantasies.  
  
"Hey Harry, you alright?" came the familiar voice.  
  
Weasley, Draco thought in distaste, he never really hate the Weasleys that much when he was younger, (he only pretend he did cause of his father) and he didn't hate the rest of the Weasleys as much as this one. The reason that Draco hated Ron so much was because of how he stole Harry Potter away from him. In Draco's opinion it wasn't fair, he saw Potter first. Why should the worthless Weasel get to be his best friend?  
  
The red head pulled his friend up and looked at Draco with disgust.  
  
"You tripped him on purpose didn't you?" Ron accused.  
  
"No Ron, he didn't do anything, I tripped over that stool there," Harry said quickly, before a fight could ensue, pointing to the fallen stool. Ron seemed satisfied with that explanation, but kept a cold stare on Draco as the trio went over to get their robes fitted.  
  
Draco changed his mind and decided to just sit there and watch Harry for as long as he can. As he looked at the dark haired beauty, his mind wandered to his first meeting with the boy at that very same robe shop 6 years ago. How ironic that the place he met him in was the same place that he would be saying good bye to him in. He wished he'd make a better impression, then maybe they wouldn't be having this complication. He wished that he hadn't been the ever so spoiled brat that he'd been.  
  
But what difference would it make? If he did befriend the famous Harry Potter, then his father would somehow use that to the Dark lord's and his own advantage, so it was probably better this way, even if they are on the opposite side, at least they was safe now. Well, as safe as the saviour of the Wizarding world could get.  
  
Maybe being replaced by Tureinn would be a good thing, it'll keep him away from Harry ands keep my father from knowing my secret...  
  
The boy was pulled out of his thoughts when Harry began walking towards the door. He look to his feet and realise the robes he'd been waiting for were already done and so was Harry's. The boy took his things, and ran out the door.  
  
"Har.Potter." He said once he caught up with them.  
  
Harry spun around to face him, noticing how the other boy had almost called him Harry. He stared intensely at Draco, seeing him flushed from running after him, his silver blue eyes wide like a puppy. Then his mouth opened but no sound came out.  
  
The two stared at each other, neither blinking as the rest of the trio looked at them confusingly. They stayed like that for a few moments before a word was said.  
  
"Good bye Potter,"  
  
His words were so soft that Harry was almost convince that it wasn't Malfoy who said it. It came out like feather in the wind, light and pure and blown away like it was never there. After this was said, the blond turned around and walked away.  
  
Harry just stared after him, till he could see the blond head anymore.  
  
"What was that about Harry?" Hermione asked. But Harry only turned and began walking away.  
  
"Weird that one." Ron added as he and the bushy haired witch ran after their best friend.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: well, what do you think? Was that good? I'm still not getting enough reviews so this will be the last chapter I post, until I get at least 10 more reviews. Got it? BTW, none of you expected me to pair Percy up with Ron did you? I'm sick, I know, but I was trying to be unpredictable as much as I can because this plot is pretty cliché. BTW, this chapter isn't very good is it? It's crap isn't it? (pouts)  
  
Draco: yes it is, please stop writing I can't stand this anymore.  
  
Percy: yes I agree, please stop writing, just stop. I mean, I can't believe you paired me up with my own brother.  
  
Tureinn: Hey, what about me? I may be forced to pretend to be the blond English muffin but I'm an OC. Without the author, I don't exist. What am I gonna do? I don't want to vanish into thin air(sobs).Come on you guys, review, I want to live. Please, I haven't even gone to see the famous Hogwarts yet. (sob)  
  
Draco: Oh shut up you big baby. (kicks Tureinn who is lying on the floor crying "I don't want to die")  
  
Author: Hey, BE NICE!!! I can do much worst to you than I am right now Draco.  
  
Draco: fine  
  
Author: Anyway, if you want this story to continue, please review. I won't write until I get 10 more, and you better hurry before my attention span shifts and I'm writing a new or different story instead. 


	7. I met an angel at the train station

Author: I am terribly sorry for the lateness of my chapter; I've just been having some trouble over the week. Anyway I'm also sorry that I'm forcing you all to review (even if it did work) and I won't do it again because I don't wanna make promises I can't keep. Anyway, I'm no longer depressed or violently angry now so I think I'll be able to write again. Also I know how horrible my grammar is so if anyone of you could please be my beta reader that would be great, except you would probably have to beta read all of my stories because I have never beta read any of them. So could anyone please beta read my stories?  
  
Tureinn: Can we get on with this please? Only snobby people like Draco care about the grammar, who cares? As long as it's readable and not disastrous, I'd say it's ok.  
  
Draco: Well of course being grammatically correct wouldn't matter to you Archer, you're English is horrible yourself.  
  
Tureinn: Well that's because I have more important things in my life to worry about. Words are there to help us communicate with others; it shouldn't really matter as long as it's understandable.  
  
Draco: What other important things? The only things you do all day before me is get high, skate board and try to piss your parents off.  
  
Author: OK you two, SHUT UP! I told you before. If you're gonna stay in my head, don't argue with each other, I'm already having a migraine, don't make me put both of you in pink thongs as punishment.  
  
Tureinn: OK, we'll stop.  
  
Draco: What's so wrong with pink thongs? Um.did I just say that out loud?  
  
Warning: This chapter contains a little bit of OOCness, and I might just be going a little too fast with the plot.  
  
Prisoner of the Malfoy Name  
  
Chapter Seven: I met an angel on a train  
  
Tureinn sighed as he looked at his miniature skateboard. It was time to pack for the journey to Hogwarts. Hogwarts, where he will truly become Draco Malfoy. The true purpose of why he was here.  
  
He stuffed the relic of his old life into his pocket and started packing. Putting all of his personal things into a bag. His CDs, his toothbrush, his old t shirt and jeans, his tongue ring and other small bits and pieces of who he used to be and hopefully still is, somewhere in there.  
  
"Reducio!" The boy cast, shrinking the backpack to the size of a mouse and again, stuffed it into his robe pocket.  
  
While waiting for the house elves to arrive with his packed luggage the boy took a look at himself in the mirror. (A habit he picked up since he started living here.) He looked exactly like he imagined he would look. His platinum blond hair was slicked back and his pale form draped in expensive designer robes. He looked exactly like Draco did when he first met the other boy and though he knew he should have gotten use to it by now the thought still scared him.  
  
He sighed once again before walking off to the Owelry to send letters to his muggle friends. He knew Draco want him communicating with them but he didn't care, it was still his life and no where in the magical contact says that he couldn't talk to them; he just couldn't tell them fully what he was up to.  
  
After sending the owls, he walked back to what he now thought of as 'his room' where Beamy was waiting for him with his trunk ready and packed to go.  
  
"Well, let's get this show on the road then," he said in a dialect, not of his own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione panted as they slowed down their trolleys after racing through the barrier like they did when they were younger.  
  
Platform 9 and 3/4 was as it always been, busy and crowded with students and their families, saying goodbye as they part them and saying hello to friends, old and new as they start on another year of their education.  
  
The Boy who lived pushed his trolley forward, trying not to hit anyone. Unfortunately (or fortunately) he did.  
  
"Watch where you're going, will you?" The voice spat before either of them realised who they were talking to.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Harry said automatically before looking up. "Oh, it's you," Harry said, faking the malice, he had grown used to the act of animosity towards Draco a long time ago.  
  
The blond looked up as he heard, ready to throw back an insult as Draco would have, but stopped, his mouth hanging open slightly as he looked at the boy in front of him.  
  
Crystal blue eyes caught the glow of deep emerald, sparkling like gems as the two continued to just stand there and stare at each other.  
  
Wow, what a beauty, Tureinn thought, not able to say anything. He assumed the person standing in front of him must be the famous Harry Potter that Draco complained about so often. Looking at the other boy he could see why someone like Draco wouldn't like someone like him.  
  
He was gorgeous, with his (sexy) messy black hair, blown in the light wind. His skin glowed golden in the sun light Greek gods he'd seen in the Hercules cartoon Kim showed him. His rosy red lips were slightly pouty and very kissable. And his eyes, his sparkling emerald eyes shone with the light of innocence, yet had the look of someone who had had experiences of those far beyond his age. Through them he can also see his fiery passion, unlike the ice of Draco's pale blue.  
  
Basically, he was everything Draco was not and would never be. Just that fact was enough to make Tureinn like him, not that he hadn't already.  
  
While these thoughts ran through Tureinn's mind, Harry looked at him curiously. There was something different about the Draco Malfoy he was staring at right now. Harry knew, instinctively that this wasn't the Draco Malfoy he saw only a few weeks ago at Madam Malkin's. There was definitely something different about him, but what? Harry thought as he looked closer at the boy staring at him.  
  
"What are you staring at ferret?" The voice sounding behind them pulled both of them out from their thoughts and back to reality.  
  
Tureinn blinked a few times before turning to look at the one who had disrupted their staring contest. The other boy had very bright red hair, bright blue eyes and a tall and rather slim figure. His freckles contrasted greatly against his pale skin. An aura of pure hatred was directed towards the blond. This must be the Weasley that Draco also hated so much.  
  
"Calm down Ron, don't start a fight. If you do, you'll be just as bad as he is. Besides he hasn't said anything to us...yet." A girl with busy brown hair said as she came up behind the two and pulled her red haired friend back before a fight could ensue.  
  
And this must be the muggle born, Granger, as Tureinn recalled from what Draco had told him. She didn't seem so bad, he thought, but then who could ever trust that snobby, arrogant brat's opinion anyway.  
  
Suddenly, after standing completely still for who knows how long, Tureinn realised that he hadn't said anything yet since he saw the black haired boy.  
  
Oh my god, I just got here and already I'm might be losing my cover! What am I gonna say? He asked himself as he tried to come up with a snide remark. But it seemed that he had left all of his wit somewhere else. OK, calm down, what would Draco do in this situation?  
  
Then, without saying anything, the boy just gave his best smirk, then spun round and walking away. His robes flaring like wings as he did so.  
  
He's still so beautiful, even if he is different. Harry thought as he watched his 'crush' walk away.  
  
"Dear Merlin! The ferret's starting to act like Snape now." Ron said as he stared at the blond, looking at the flaring robe, a trick that he'd only saw Snape do. "This is getting worse and worse. Hermione, what if all of Slytherin started becoming Snape! I can barely stand one."  
  
"Oh don't be silly Ron." Hermione replied, sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley as she put her hands on her waist. Ron noticed this and clung onto Harry.  
  
"Oh no! Harry, it's happening to Mione too, she's becoming my mother. Oh Merlin, everyone's turning into someone else." Ron clung onto Harry's robes as he said this. Hermione's eyes widen as she stared at her friend, she took a book she was reading before and hit him with it. (and you all know how big the books she reads are.)  
  
"Ow! That hurts."  
  
"Come on you guys, stop it. We need to be getting on the train now before the compartment's full." Harry said, cutting both of them off as he took them both by the hand and drag them onto the train.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trio found a compartment at almost the end of the train and was sharing it with Luna Lovegood who was as usual reading an issue of the Quibbler and Ginny who moved to a different compartment with her new boyfriend Terry Boot from Ravenclaw.  
  
Meanwhile, Tureinn was sitting in a compartment not very far from them, being crushed on the side by Draco's two sidekicks Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. And being crushed from the top by the vivacious and obnoxious pug face blond, Pansy Parkinson who was as he recalled, Draco's hated fiancé sitting opposite her was a big and rather ugly girl by the name of Millicent Bulstrode who seemed rather jealous. Next to her was another boy with long dark hair, pale skin and leather pants by the name of Blaise Zambini.  
  
"Pansy, will you please remove your overly large arse from my lap?" Tureinn said in an even tone.  
  
"But Draco..." the girl blabbed on about something to him before he pushed her onto the floor and walked out of the crowded compartment. He could here the girl complaining as he walked away and told the others not to follow and began he quest for another compartment.  
  
The first compartment he looked into was filled with a group of first year Hufflepuff boys who started screaming and edging away into a corner when he opened the door. The next one was full of 5th and 6th year girls who tried to jump on him and give him a kiss. He shut the door immediately and went in search of another one. The next one was full of Griffindors eating some snack, he had to duck the moment he opened the door because once they saw him, they started throwing their food at him. Definitely not this one, he thought. The fourth compartment he opened was almost empty, except for Ginny and Terry who was currently involved in making out on the floor.  
  
Ok, if this one doesn't work I guess I'll just have to go back and get myself crushed in the Slytherin's compartment. But all thoughts left him as he opened the door, because, there sitting in the compartment staring out the window, was the sexy angel he saw earlier.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy? Want another duel? Last time wasn't enough for you?" Again, the red head was the first person who spoke.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist Weasel. I'm not looking for trouble, just a compartment to stay in," Tureinn said coolly before sitting himself down next to Harry.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as the train continued to move. The trio stared at the blond as he stared at Harry. Not a word was spoken between them until...  
  
"So Draco, is it true that your father can turn himself into a fluffy pink bunny?" Luna asked suddenly.  
  
Draco looked confused as the others looked amused.  
  
"Not... that I know of, why?"  
  
"Well, it says it right here in this issue of the Quibbler that your father escaped from Azkaban by turning himself into a pink bunny and hopping away from the dementers and that that's why no one has found him yet. Because no one would suspect that a pink bunny is actually Lucius Malfoy." Luna explained as the trio burst into open laughter at the aspect.  
  
Tureinn tried as hard as he could not to burst into laughter too, he could just imagine Draco's face as he heard this. His face was glowing almost as red as Weasley's hair but he kept quiet. Luna must have mistaken his expression for anger because she instantly stopped talking about it and they all returned to their usual awkward silence.  
  
As the hours passed by slowly, Tureinn got bored counting the trees they passed through the window. The fake blond boy took out his bag and rumpled through them until he got his Hogwarts uniform out. Then he took off his robes and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy?" Ron screamed as Harry and Hermione stared with eyes like saucers.  
  
"Well obviously Weasley, I am changing into my uniform" he slipped the shirt off of his arms as if to emphasis this.  
  
Harry continued to stare at his half naked and very delicious looking archenemy.  
  
"Can't you do that somewhere else? No one here wants to see you all naked."  
  
"I'd beg to differ, Weasel" he said putting his hands on his waste and posing like a Calvin Klein underwear model. Then he turned to Harry and gave him his most suggestive smile. Harry blushed cherry red, all thoughts of 'something different about Draco' disappearing and being replaced by naughty images running through his head.  
  
Tureinn leaned closer to the shy boy and whispered softly in his ears. "Do you like what you see, Potter?" Then he reached down to and started unbuttoning his dark blue trousers. After pulling the zipper down, revealing a little bit of his green silk boxers, he leaned back to Harry again. "I could show you more, you know."  
  
Just before he could stick his tongue out and lick the earlobe in front of him, he was pulled away from him by strong hands pinching his ears.  
  
Hermione, who had remained most quiet throughout this journey, opened the door and threw him out on his butt.  
  
"I will not have you molesting my friends while I'm here, Malfoy. Go bother someone else." She said as she threw his clothes out with him.  
  
"Yeah, get out of here you bloody fag!" Ron piped in before the bushy haired girl slammed the door shut.  
  
Tureinn picked up the discarded clothes. You did it again, he thought to himself. You might have blown your cover. But the boy wasn't quite so convince that Draco himself wouldn't do what he just did if he had the chance. Well, at least no one suspected anything.  
  
Then the boy heard a loud noise coming from behind him. Apparently the girls who were trying to grab him form before had heard him and was all running towards him. Tureinn at warp speed picked up the rest of his things and ran like hell.  
  
Ignoring the strange looks he got from the others on the train who heard what happened and came to have a look. They had all expected Draco to cause trouble to the trio on the train ride, they knew it was customary at the start of every year, but the image of a half naked Draco thrown out of the compartment on his arse was really the last thing they expected.  
  
As the blond boy ran out of sight, the rumour mill turned as the gossips and speculations spread throughout the train.  
  
TBC  
  
OK, I know that took a really long time, what happened was I actually skipped school on Monday just to write this, but it was on that day that my crappy internet connection broke, and it wasn't fixed until now.  
  
BTW this is the only story I've written that I haven't plan, so it might take a while to update, I didn't plan what happened in this chapter at all, so I don't know what's gonna happen next, it just came as I write I didn't even know what I was gonna write in this chapter till I was on the keyboard. Anyway my computer is total crap so it might be broken very often so sorry if I don't email you back or update my story that often.  
  
Also I'm very busy like a lot of story writers out there, I haven't had time to read any of my favourite stories lately at all, or time to review. So if I promise to any of you that I will read it, it might take awhile, sorry Goldengirl2.  
  
Anyway, please review, I'm not saying I won't write if you don't, but it's a good encouragement for me who has some (well more than some) dependency issues. 


	8. What am I gonna do?

Eva (my muse): Get up you lazy bum, start writing I know you want to. Come on, start writing. START WRITING!!!  
  
Author: Alright, alright I'll start writing. Not sure what I'm gonna write but whatever.  
  
Tureinn: Hey I missed you, please start writing. I don't want to cease to exist.  
  
Author: Alright, alright I'll start writing, but don't expect this to be long...or good. BTWI can't write in Italian accent. I've also borrowed Bleeding Heart's, "NEGATIVITY!" from Hogwarts rehab I hope they don't mind.  
  
Prisoner of the Malfoy Name  
  
Chapter eight: What am I gonna do?  
  
The platinum blonde heads were very visible against the darkness of the dimly lit hallway as the Malfoys sauntered through the corridors of the catacombs, heading towards the dark lord's throne room. Draco could see his father looking at him proudly like he never did before.  
  
The boy took a deep breath before continuing forward on his own down the path towards the elegant thrown. On it sat a creature with scaly skin, glowing red eyes and slits for nostrils. The blonde suppressed a shudder as he stared he stared into the face of his soon to be master. After all a Malfoy must never show fear.  
  
And so the Malfoy glided forward gracefully up the green velvet carpet until he reached the foot of the serpentine dark lord. Then, as he was told to, he kneels down n front of him and brought the hems of his robes up to his lips and kissed it before looking up again to face the most feared man in the Wizarding World.  
  
The lord looked down and feasts his eyes upon the beauty kneeling before him. He could remember not so long ago of another blond haired beauty that knelt in front of him pledging his undying devotion. Too bad this one won't be joining him just yet.  
  
"Welcome my young Malfoy" he said as something with an equivalent of a smile appeared on his face. "I trust your staying here is not acknowledged by the ministry."  
  
"Of course not my lord." The boy answered monotonically  
  
"Well, I'm glad you've decided to start your education here with me. You'll learn a lot more than you will with that fool Dumbledore, and I hope that in time you will be capable of serving me." He continued the smile still on his face. "Jarin" he called to a newly recruited death eater. "Please escort the young Mr. Malfoy to the room that has been prepared for him," then turning back to Draco, "Your class will begin tomorrow." He said before the boy walked away.  
  
"Lucius, I have some business to discuss with you in private."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mean while, at Hogwarts...  
  
Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? Tureinn thought as he walked into the great hall of Hogwarts. The rumours have been spread to everyone in the school already and he could hear the whispers and assumptions were made about what happened on the train.  
  
But Tureinn tried to keep his cool, tried to keep up with his charades as he walks over to the Slytherin table where a seat was left for him next to Pansy and Golye.  
  
Come on brain work, work, come up with something, an excuse anything come on. Oh god, what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?  
  
"So Draco? What was all that about? I heard you were thrown out of the Golden boy's compartment without your shirt on and your trousers half way down." Blaise was the first the ask the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
"Yeah Draco, What happened? They didn't try to rape you in there did they?" Pansy asked dramatically.  
  
"No, of course not Pansy dearest," he replied sarcastically. "And I did not take off my trousers" he added.  
  
"So what happened?" Some one asked.  
  
Tureinn quickly racked his brains for what to say. What would Draco do in this situation? But it was a stupid question because Draco wouldn't get himself into this situation in the first place because he hates Harry and would never try to seduce him. Would he?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as the sorting ceremony began.  
  
"Valecis, Fenella"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
Tureinn clapped mindlessly, not paying much attention to the First years arriving. The rest of the sorting ceremony went on in this fashion as about ten new Slytherins joined their house. Then...  
  
"This year we have a new student joining us in the 4th year. "  
  
All heads turned to the head table. Hogwarts had never had a transfer student before. And from a crowd of first years, a pretty boy with shoulder length black hair and big brown eyes with a tan boyish face walked slowly but confidently to the stool.  
  
"Lorezo Sforza, the Duke of Milan"  
  
The whispers became louder as the hat was placed n the duke's head. The sorting hat stayed on him for a while.  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
The table burst into loud cheers as the duke approached the table and chose a seat next to Ron  
  
After that, the ceremony was over and the feast began.  
  
But at the Slytherin table, no one seemed to be paying that much attention to the food as they were still looking at the blond for an explanation.  
  
A temporary solution came to mind and Tureinn smirked evilly. "Alright, I'll tell you" he said quietly and gestured for the Slytherins to come closer. "But not here, wait till we get back to the common room. I don't want the whole school knowing about this."  
  
This seemed to satisfy them, for now as they went back to eating their dinner, each of them with an evil smile on their faces.  
  
Ok, I just bought some time. So now, what would I say to them when we do get back to the common room. Lets see, what evil plan would Draco come up with to destroy the innocent angel?  
  
From across the hall, the same interrogations were going on with another boy.  
  
"So Harry what was all that about?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Yeah, did Malfoy tried to attack you?"  
  
"Did he tried to rape you?"  
  
The boy who lived was bombarded with questions of the most absurd assumptions of which he answered "no" to.  
  
But his answers of course, were not heard due to the red headed Weasley sitting next to him.  
  
"Of course he was in there to attack Harry! He was molesting him. Probably because he was running out of ideas of how to get the better of him. But you showed him didn't you Harry? Throwing him out on his arse like that."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at this but didn't say anything as Ron continued to change history. The prince did the same but listened to the conversation.  
  
"No, no really that's not what happened, that's not what happened" Harry kept declining, "Hermione back me up here." Harry looked at her desperately but she just sat quietly and ate her dinner among the loudness of the Griffindor table.  
  
Harry sighed, turning away from the undying noise and met the gaze of silver/blue eyes. Their gazes were locked on each other. It was as if the school disappeared, no longer could they hear the chatter of over excited students. They were lost in the depths of each other's eyes.  
  
"Hey Harry, are you gonna eat that?" Ron asked from behind him.  
  
"Ron! Don't be so rude." Hermione scowled.  
  
"What? I'm just asking."  
  
Once again the girl rolled her eyes. Then Ron notice the duke was looking at him. He blushed before going back to his own plate and trying to remember what his mother had told him about table manners.  
  
The boy apparently saw his effort and smiled.  
  
"You don't need to do that every time I'm around" he said, a hint of an Italian accent making the simple sentences appears sensuous. "After all, if I'm gonna be here for the next few years, I would need to learn to become only one of the students. Can't make any close friends if everyone is going to be...what's that called? kissing my ass?"  
  
Ron gave him a wide smile that lit up his face.  
  
"I suppose so. I guess you must be a real Griffindor then, not like that snobby git Malfoy." He pointed to the blond head across the hall. "He's an aristocrat, the son of a dark wizard and he expects everyone to treat him like he's god."  
  
Harry hid the frown on his face at that.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley by the way," he said as he reached out his hands as the duke shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"This is Hermione Granger." The duke kissed the girl's hand.  
  
"And this, is the famous Harry Potter."  
  
"Ah, yes, the boy who lived. Lovely to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you." He said, shaking the boy's hand.  
  
"So tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well, I'm the last remaining member of the Sforza line. Our family used to rule over Milan before it became part of Italy. We used to rule over both the muggle and the Wizarding World there but after that our family moved into the Wizarding World where we still have influence with the support of other rich pure-blooded families. It was about two years ago when my father died and left me the title."  
  
"So why did you decide to come to Hogwarts?"  
  
"It was suggested to me that I should start promoting international relations and I was told Hogwarts is a great place to start because it is one of the best schools in Europe."  
  
"It's 'The best school in Europe' actually." Ron said.  
  
"Well, actually I'm suppose to be mingling with the so called 'snobby gits' as you called them, but most of them as I've noticed are in Slytherin. But I didn't really want to be with them anyway. They appear to be too...uptight for their own age. I'm tired of those people. Been around them all of my life. I want to be around people who are more...relax." The duke smile once again, causing some of the girls and Ron, to blush.  
  
Once everyone was done with the feast the Head master gave his usual announcement, telling the students to not go into the not so Forbidden Forest and of Filch new complaints about the student's new pranking methods. Then he informed everyone of the New Years Ball that will be held this year.  
  
After this everyone got up and headed to their dorms. Ron and Hermione made their way to the first years as did the other prefects to show them to their dorms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Draco, what is your big evil plan to destroy Harry Potter?" Pansy asked the moment Tureinn walked into the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Patients Pansy," the blond boy said as he sat down on a big plush sofa. "I'll tell you soon enough."  
  
Ok, now is a good time to THINK OF SOMETHING! He berated himself for not trying to think something up during the feast but had instead spent the entire time looking at the boy who needed to be ravished.  
  
By that time everyone had sat themselves down near him, hoping to hear of his master plan.  
  
"So tell us already!" One of them shouted from behind.  
  
Alright, here we go, before they get too anxious, try to think evil.  
  
"As you all know, H.Potter has been a thorn in my side ever since we met as well as an enemy of all Slytherins." There were nods going on in all directions. "And you all know that I've tried many many ways to get rid of him." Nods, " But did it work? NO."  
  
"But what was it that I did wrong? I wonder." Tureinn continued trying to remember everything Draco ever said about the boy who lived, not really sure of where he was going with it "Over the holidays I've been going back through all the things I've done to Potter, finding out what was wrong with my brilliant plans and I realised that all of them had one thing in common."  
  
"What is it?" someone asked from the back of the room.  
  
"Um... NEGATIVITY!" he said the first word that came to mind. He could see from the confused faces of the Slytherins that he was going to have to elaborate.  
  
"Yes, negativity. I've always approach Potter with negativity... and...uhh... Well, it seems that we've all forgotten who it is we're talking about here. I mean this is the one who defeated the Dark Lord when he was only a baby. I mean we couldn't seriously believe that we could have gotten the better of him with just a regular plan now can we?"  
  
Ok, What now? Tureinn asked himself, he acted as though he knew what he was saying for long enough without actually telling them anything, but he knew it won't be enough.  
  
"So what do you plan on doing?" they asked. The boy racked his brain for an answer before saying the only thing he could think of to say. The truth.  
  
"I'm planning on making friends with him."  
  
His statement was met with stunned silence.  
  
"Oh, so you're gonna destroy him from the inside? Very good plan Draco." Blaise said. "There's a slight problem though...I mean let's not forget that the reason you two are enemies in the first place is because he declined your offer of friendship."  
  
Oh, Draco never told him that before, he thought as he tried to figure out what to say next. No wonder he hated the Harry so much, he's probably never been declined anything in his life.  
  
"Well I had to admit that then I was being a little...too sure of myself that he will immediately drop the Weasel and befriend me instead. I see now that I need to use another approach."  
  
"And what approach would that be, Dracey?" Pansy ask as she put her hands on his shoulders. The boy shrugged her off.  
  
"You'll see" he said, not really sure what he was going to do but hoped that they were satisfied. Apparently they were for they went back to their regular activities; they didn't even question him about coming out of that compartment half naked. Well, he was glad they didn't for he still has no idea about what to say about that.  
  
Well, I suppose it'll all have to be sorted out tomorrow.  
  
TBC  
  
Author: I know that nothing really happened much there but I was really stuck. I don't know what's gonna happen next.  
  
Lorenzo Sforza: So who the am I and what am I doing here? Do I know you?  
  
Author: um.yeah I created you rather spontaneously so of course you'll be a bit confused. I didn't really plan on you being here.  
  
Lorenzo: So why did you put me here?  
  
Author: To annoy Percy  
  
Percy: What!?? First I'm having a crush on my own little brother and now this? What does he have to do with me anyway? I don't even go to Hogwarts anymore.  
  
Author: You'll see. in the next chapter. Anyway thanks for reading my story and I'm so sorry for the lateness of it. I hope you review; I gotta go do my history coursework on the Reichstag Fire now, bye. 


	9. Just another school year

Tureinn: Happy New Years everyone. Hope you had a better time than we did  
  
Eva: Sorry for not inspiring the author, I was rather preoccupied doing other things *wink*wink*  
  
Lorenzo: I'm glad that some of you noticed Ron's attraction to me and hope that you will all cheer for me to get with Ron and not that disgusting, pompous, stuck up brother of his.  
  
Percy: What did you just call me? How dare you, you...  
  
Lorenzo: I what Percy? You should know better than to mess with me. I know all about your dirty little secret.  
  
Percy: What dirty little secret? I have no dirty little secret, wait. (Turns to the author) Do I have any dirty little secrets that I don't know about Lee?  
  
Author: Umm...  
  
Percy: Why didn't you tell me!? And most of all why did you tell this midget?  
  
Lorenzo: HEY!  
  
Author: STOP IT! All of you, calm down. Percy, I'll tell you later ok? I have a story to write, and Lorenzo knows them because he's supposed to know them ok? Now all of you shut up.  
  
Also the first song is 'Laid' sung by Matt Nathanson. The second one is the translation of a song by Bird Tongchai Macintyre for the Meung Maya series.  
  
I would also like to thank Makfelton and Mandraco for being my beta readers. You guys are great, thanks. I know how my grammar, especially the tenses suck.  
  
BTW, I think my writing skills are dropping GAH! Anyway, I'll let you decide that, please review.  
  
Prisoner of the Malfoy Name  
  
Chapter nine: Just another school year  
  
Two days later...  
  
Tureinn woke up early that morning, got dressed and began walking very slowly towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He was hoping that he could use this little time he had between his dorm and the great hall to be himself. The boy had had trouble sleeping lately for his dreams were plagued with images of the dark haired beauty and the devilish blond aristocrat.  
  
He walked wearily down the hall, this time without the 'Malfoy air of arrogance'. In the belief that he was alone, the boy began to sing.  
  
"This bed is on fire with passionate love  
  
The neighbours complain about the noises above  
  
But she only comes when she's on top."  
  
"Malfoy??!"  
  
Upon hearing the familiar voice, Tureinn turned around; his expression was that of a child with their hand caught in a cookie jar.  
  
"H...Potter." He shifted back to the façade of Draco Malfoy and prayed that Harry ignored that slip. "What are you doing this early in the morning?" he moved closer to the other boy as he said this. A sexy smirk plastered on his face. He saw Harry bite his lip and knew he was making the other boy uncomfortable. He couldn't help it; Harry looked so cute when he was uncomfortable. "Not up to something are you?" he whispered, his breath on the other boy.  
  
"I should be asking the same question." The boy replied breathlessly, trying to ignore the other boy's close proximity.  
  
"Nothing wrong with a morning stroll" Tureinn offered his hand to Harry. "Walk with me?"  
  
For some reason, Harry complied, taking Malfoy's hand. Draco's hand was warm and soft against his, so soft it seemed unnatural somehow. The green eyed boy looked at his (ex?) rival/crush once more. There was definitely something different about him.  
  
"So, I was thinking...Harry." he said emphasising the boy's name "Maybe we can have a truce."  
  
"A truce? And why would you want one? More importantly, why would I want to start being nice to you when all you do is make my life miserable?" Harry asked as he quirked his eyebrows, his tone even, like he was testing the other boy.  
  
"I've changed," Tureinn replied. "I'm tired of these childish fights going on between us. I have enough to worry about as it is. I'm sure you do, too."  
  
"About time you grew up," Harry said as he stared intently at the blond. "You have changed...Even your eyes are a little different."  
  
At that, Tureinn blinked a few times and turned away from the boy. "Probably the sun light in the morning" he said a little too quickly as they reached the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After that, the days flowed by uneventfully (as uneventful as Hogwarts can get anyway). It seemed that the violent animosity between Hogwarts' most fierce rivals had lessened. The school was shocked to find that Malfoy no longer provoked the golden trio but had become rather quiet around them.  
  
The Hufflepuffs were rather glad for this development while most of the Ravenclaws were slightly put out; they seemed to have enjoyed the fights between the Gryffindor Hero and the Slytherin Prince. They even had bets on who would end up in the hospital wing first or who would lose more points. The Slytherins themselves remained quiet, not telling the other houses what was going on and growing watchful of Draco, trying to see how his 'plan' was going while the Gryffindors were suspicious but did nothing about it.  
  
"So Harry, what do you think Malfoy's really up to? I mean that truce has got to be part of a plan for something." Ron asked as he put a fork full of food into his mouth. It was Saturday and everyone was glad to have a rest from all the schoolwork.  
  
"Hmm... Maybe," Harry said, looking deep in thought.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No 'mione, it's nothing, it's just... There's just something about Malfoy lately."  
  
"See. I told you something was up, and you know exactly what he's up to, don't you Harry? I mean that's why you said yes, right?" Ron cut in.  
  
"No Ron, it's not that. There's just something different about him lately. I can't put my finger on it, but it's there, I'm sure. There's definitely something different about him."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be too quick to judge him, Harry." Another voice joined in on the conversation. The 'duke' as most people called him here, despite being two years younger, had somehow fitted himself in with the dream team ever since he came to Hogwarts, to the jealousy of many girls and some boys in each class and year.  
  
"After all, Malfoy might have just grown up and changed for the better. Maybe he really does want a truce." Lorenzo continued.  
  
"Sometimes I forget that you're still only a 4th year and that you just arrived here," Ron said with a sigh, "So naïve, you have no idea the evilness that is Malfoy."  
  
The duke just smiled as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face. "I know more than you think, Ron," he replied enigmatically.  
  
"Sure you do," the redhead replied sarcastically and the younger boy smirked. "So when's the next Hogsmeade weekend?"  
  
"Next week, Ron," Hermione said, looking up from one of her overly large books. "Maybe we should show Lorenzo around."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea." Harry agreed, "We should show him the inside of the Shrieking Shack," Harry whispered.  
  
"Sure, why not? You know, we should also show him all the secret passages." Ron said more excitedly.  
  
"Not the Whomping Willow though,"  
  
"What about the Whomping Willow?" A voice said from behind them. "What are the three of you up to this time?"  
  
"Percy!" Ron shouted before giving his brother a hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't a man come to visit his favourite brother?" Ron just gave him a look and Percy smiled. "I'll tell you later." Then Percy noticed someone else. His face contorted slightly as his lips thinned into a tight line, but only for just a second before it morphed into an overly cheesy smile.  
  
"The Duke of Milan, how lovely to finally meet you." He said, reaching out to shake his hand. The duke looked from Ron to his brother, a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Percy Weasley, the new Head of International Relations at the Ministry."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well Duke Sforza, if there's anything we at the ministry can do for you sir, we will be happy to assist..."  
  
"Yes of course you are," Lorenzo said in a bored manner, " Well I must be going now, I have some homework to finish, bye Harry, bye 'mione," he turned to Ron and gave him a charming smile, "Bye Ron" he said as he walked away. When he was out of sight, Percy gave a little growl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was that about Percy?" Ron asked as the two began walking down the hall.  
  
"Oh that, that was my job," he said with distaste, "Fudge thought that since I was so good at sucking up to him, that I would be able to suck up to the duke as well for the sake of 'international relations'. He just needed someone to persuade the duke to persuade the Italians to help them fight in the war."  
  
"Oh" Ron replied understandingly.  
  
"Well don't worry about it," Ron said, "We'll help you persuade him. He's our friend after all...You know, at first I thought he was with us because he wanted to get close to the famous Harry Potter. But it turns out, he wasn't"  
  
"Oh yeah, and how do you know that?" Percy asked, not looking convinced.  
  
"Well, if he was just hanging with us to get with Harry, then he would have ignored me and 'mione for most of the time, but he didn't. In fact I think he's closer to me than he is to Harry."  
  
"Really?" Percy clenched his fist; he saw the way the Italian duke was smiling at Ron and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't trust him so easily if I were you Ron."  
  
"And you shouldn't be so quick to judge him, Percy" Ron protested. Percy looked at his brother; he didn't want the boy to be mad at him again after just making up with him.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll give him a chance." Ron smiled and he smiled back.  
  
Then they'd got to the Griffindor tower, Ron uttered the password as they both got into the common room.  
  
"So..." Percy didn't know what to say, he was alone in the common room sofa, and he had no idea what to say.  
  
"So..." Ron said, appearing to be in the same predicament. Then he spotted Percy playing with something in his hand.  
  
"What's that?" he asked and Percy showed him a miniature guitar.  
  
"I've been playing for a while now but I just never let anyone know I do because if they do then, they'd want to hear me play."  
  
"Why don't you want anyone to hear you play?"  
  
"I'm not good with criticism." He said shyly.  
  
"Well there's only me here." Ron said as he gestured to the empty room.  
  
"No, I...I can't"  
  
"Oh come on Percy...for me." Ron gave Percy a puppy dog look, blinking his bright blue eyes and looking at Percy from under long lashes.  
  
"Oh alright," he said. He couldn't say no to Ron.  
  
And so the man "engorgio" the shrunken guitar and began to play a soft tune. Then the red head began to sing.  
  
"I used to believe in Destiny  
  
Used to let life fly by  
  
But dreams will never come true  
  
How will life be?  
  
Don't ask, don't ask the sky..."  
  
"Fly fly as high as you ever thought you can  
  
No matter how hard, tell yourself don't be afraid"  
  
"Don't wait for the stars to guide you  
  
Don't let your life fly by  
  
No matter how far or high  
  
Reach and fight, fight for your dreams  
  
Don't let anyone else tell you  
  
Lived the life you've always dreamed  
  
From this day on  
  
This is our life our destiny..."  
  
Percy smiled at Ron. "How was that?"  
  
"That was really good. It's a nice song, kind of suits the ambitious Percy."  
  
"Thanks," Percy said before giving his brother a hug, his arms lingering around the boy's waist for a few moments as he relished in the warmth of his brother. Then, out of his own free will, his lips moved to kiss his brother lightly on the soft pinkish cheeks. Then Percy snapped out of it.  
  
"Um...I think I should go now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tureinn sighed as he went to his dorm. He didn't feel like hanging out with his Slytherin 'friends' at the moment and was hoping to be able to listen to some music that he'd sneaked into school without anyone around. Then he heard footsteps following him.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked before even knowing who it was.  
  
"You like him don't you, Malfoy?" a voice asked in a familiar Italian accent.  
  
"Oh, it's the duke. How are you on this fine autumn after noon, sir?" he asked as casually as he could, placing a smirk on his face, completely ignoring the question."  
  
"Don't play games with me, Malfoy, I know you want him."  
  
"Want who?" he asked, playing innocent as his heart beat faster.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Malfoy." he said with an amused look on his face. "The beloved enemy thing is, after all, so cliché."  
  
"Was it really that obvious?" he asked, slightly nervous but not showing it, the duke knew and there was no way to change that.  
  
"Let's just say I have a sense for these things, ok? But don't worry Malfoy, I won't tell anyone. After all, I'm a nice guy," he gave an overly cheesy grin as he said this. "I'll be in contact from now on," then he started walking away.  
  
"Sure, a nice guy, nice like the fucking Mafia," Tureinn mumbled to himself as he continued on his way.  
  
TBC  
  
OK so the song Percy sang was a bit wobbly and weird, I'm sorry I'm just not that good with translations. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, please review. I love you all. 


End file.
